Mail
by GriisleChan
Summary: El cumpleaños de Sugawara no había comenzado muy bien, hasta que aquello sucedió. Insinuación Daisuga. Drabble.


Hola.

Ha pasado un tiempito desde que publiqué para este fandom, así que esta vez les comparto un corto y sencillo drabble que recién escribí por el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Suga, que es hoy 13 de Junio.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no es mío, sólo tomé a sus personajes para escribir esto.

 **Notas:** Una insinuación, inocente, Daisuga.

¡Espero les agrade!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Estuviera durmiendo, descansando, como bien necesitaba gracias al arduo entrenamiento del que logró sobrevivir, pero desgraciadamente no podía...

-Qué mala suerte.-

Logró quejarse, ni pudo escucharse él mismo gracias al par de truenos que seguidos retumbaron sus pobres oídos. Eso no era justo.

El problema en si no se trataba de la tormenta, no, la cosa era que eso ocasionó un apagón... Dejándolo sin electricidad, con una tormenta que se notaba a leguas que no iba a parar todavía, a las dos de la madrugada...

Ah, y justo en el inicio de su cumpleaños: 13 de junio.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde el apagón así que lo más probable era que la electricidad no volviera pronto.

Le costaba dormir en esas condiciones, más con todo ese diluvio allá fuera, así que sólo se sentó cerca a la ventana buscando algo de claridad en la luna que oculta yacía en las nubes grises.

Estuvo un rato corto perdido en su mundo pero sin pensar algo en concreto. Hasta que se percató de la luz de su teléfono titilar, en aviso de un _mail_.

Guiado por la luz rojiza logró tomar el aparato y volver a la ventana. Abrió la tapita y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa...

-Doce mensajes nuevos...- vio en la pantalla junto al icono de sobrecito.

Abrió la bandeja de entrada y ahí comenzó a leer desde el último al primero que llegó, todos habían sido enviados con tan sólo minutos de diferencia. Leyó felicitaciones de los cuervos de primero, un mensaje vivaz de Hinata y otros tres más serios del resto, luego estaban los de segundo (Tanaka y Noya habían dejado muchos emoticones llorosos y corazones, supuso que se dejaron llevar por el momento), también había un mensaje común de Asahi y Kiyoko y...

-Daichi...- observó el remitente de su primer mail entrante esa noche. Lo abrió y leyó, despacio, escuchando su voz en su cabeza. No era un mensaje tan alegre como el de Hinata, o tan exagerado como el de Noya y Tanaka, pero sin duda sus simples palabras lograron conmoverlo de una manera distinta a como el resto lo hizo. Era algo que solo él, su capitán, podía lograr.

Estaba muy contento y conmovido, no pensó en recibir todas esas felicitaciones y buenos deseos, así que se tomó la molestia en responderle a cada uno, agradecerles, deteniéndose un poco en Daichi...

Pensó y pensó, no quería sólo colocarle un "gracias, que amable" sin duda deseaba hacer algo mejor, bien sabía que él se esforzó mucho para escribir todo eso.

 _"Querido Daichi |"_

No, eso se leía anticuado y estúpido. Borró y comenzó de nuevo.

Aw ¿Por qué de pronto se volvió tan difícil agradecer por unas felicitaciones de cumpleaños? El problema no era el mensaje en si sino a quien iba dirigido...

Suspiró, tomó su teléfono de nueva cuenta e inició a teclear... Sólo esperaba no sonar tan tonto.

Minutos después su teléfono ya reposaba a un lado suyo mientras seguía distraído con el diluvio que podía observar desde su ventana. Logró escribir su respuesta, una decente al menos, y ahora sólo le quedaba una extraña sensación…

La electricidad seguía sin volver y él seguía sin poder dormir. Al principio no era tan pesado, pero ya comenzaba a disgustarle esa situación.

-¿Uh?- de nueva cuenta la luz rojiza de su teléfono captó su atención. Lo tomó pensando que tal vez olvidó algo.

" _No tienes nada que agradecer. Descansa, te quiero."_

Su rostro se volvió tan rojo que de por poco y no brillaba entre la oscuridad de su habitación. Bien, de por sí ya se sentía sensible y eso simplemente empeoró todo… De una buena manera, por supuesto.

Pero obvio, no podía dejar las cosas así.

"Yo también."

Y mandó lejos su teléfono, ni supo donde cayó, dejándose llevar por la vergüenza. Le había seguido el juego, sin vacilar, pero a pesar de la pena y ese sentimiento placentero sabía que si no lo hacía iba a arrepentirse después.

Bueno, ahora lo difícil… ¿Cómo verá a Daichi a la cara? Ah, un problema a la vez…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Realmente no supe como darle un fin, pero bueno, ahí quedó. Al menos pude cumplir en hacer algo por su cumple.

Espero les haya agradado, saludos y nos leemos una próxima más.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
